Don't Go, I love you
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Just a really short one shot! When Leonard get's offered the job opportunity of a lifetime, Penny reacts badly, and doesn't want him to leave, but what can she offer him that CERN can't?


**Hey guys, this is really short, and not extremely well written, but I just wanted to pen something down real quick, while I'm working on a few other fics that I'm going to start uploading soon :P **

**Um, this is based on a short taping report I saw about the finale, but Leonard get's the chance to go to CERN in this instead of on a boat, so I guess this is just my short interpretation, and now back to work on an essay about universe death :S (Fun and positive, right?! ;D) **

* * *

Penny and Leonard sat across from each other at her table, eating dinner, with their spare hands intertwined. Penny's was shaking violently, and Leonard's was absentmindedly stroking her thumb as he tried to comfort her.

_'So you're seriously considering leaving behind everything you have here?' _She asked, food forgotten with tears in her eyes.

_'Yea, I mean, it's CERN Penny, it's every scientist's dream, and there isn't much here holding me back, it's gonna be tough to decide.' _

Penny looked obviously hurt at his statement, and it came across in her next words.

_'__**Nothing **__here? So, us then? We mean nothing to you at all?' _

_'Penny, I said there isn't much, apart from the gang, and you especially, I don't have any long term commitments here. It's honestly breaking my heart trying to decide between the job I love, and the girl I love.' _He looked sympathetic, Penny knew that he couldn't say the three words outright, because it'd leave him unable to move away if she reciprocated them.

_'But, we've been doing so well, Leonard. We're finally at a place where I can sa-'Leonard_ cut her off.

_'Penny, please don't say it. I know that if you do, I'm just not going to be able to leave, because as much as I adore and care about my job, it completely pales in comparison compared to my feelings for you.' _He was smiling gently, as if on edge, almost.

_'Wait, you love me more than your job?' _Her jaw was practically planted on the floor.

_'Of course I do, have you ever thought that I haven't?' _

_'Well, I knew that work's everything to you, and sometimes I just feel like I'm in the way. I guess,' _Penny took a deep breath. _'I guess I'm just afraid that if you go away for four months, that you'll realise you don't need me, you'll meet someone that's smart, and pretty and funny, and makes more than minimum wage, and that, that, you'llfallinloveandhavebeautifulbabiesandforgetall aboutme.' _The last word of her slurred, speedy sentenced came out in a high pitches shrill, before Penny broke down crying.

_'Penny, oh my God, that will never happen, I swear, there's a reason that no girl will ever capture my heart again, you know, they all have one, fatal, happiness destroying flaw.' _Leonard had abandoned his place opposite her, and was now crouched on the floor holding Penny tightly from her position on the chair.

_'Wha-What's that?' _She sniffed, speaking with so much fragility that she might as well have been a pane of glass.

_'They're not you, Penny. You stole my heart, and you'll always have it, regardless of your feelings towards me.' _

_'I'm sorry, Leonard.' _She had stopped crying now.

_'For what? You've done noth-'This_ time she cut him off.

_'I love you.' _She made sure to over enunciate every word, every _syllable. _

Penny threw her arms around his neck, sending him flying to the floor, as she planted a flurry of kisses all over him, drawing a laugh from Leonard, who was lying helplessly underneath her.

_'I love you too, sweetie.' _He smiled.

'_Take the job, go to that CERN thingy, and make me proud, Leonard.' _She was suddenly very serious, and her hair was hanging off to one side, leaving her upper right body from the shoulder up completely exposed. Leonard took advantage of this, and leaned in close, softly whispering in her ear,

_'We'll see.' _

_'Well, if you're still deliberating, I can give you a damn good reason as to why you should stay here, with me.' _

_'Really? What's that, then?' _Leonard smiled, slightly bemused.

_'Marry me.'_ Penny whispered back, still on top of Leonard.

* * *

**If you wanna leave me a review, that'd be kind of awesome ^^ **

**See you guys soon! **


End file.
